Murder on the dancefloor
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Veronica has to watch the National Glee club competition to write an article. New directions are going to Nationals. Takes place during the season 1 of both shows, in the end of the season. Puckelberry!


**Murder on the dancefloor**

* * *

_Glee/Veronica Mars X-over._

_Season 1 of Glee, during Nationals (I'm a Puckelberry fan). Season 1 of Veronica Mars._

* * *

The New directions had made it to Nationals. They had a big scare when Sue Sylvester, the cheerleading coach who swore she's have them destroyed, was named one of the judges at Regionals but they got relieved when they found out they had tied with the Vocal Adrenaline and both teams would end up going to Los Angeles for the Nationals.

They had proved themselves and already knew they wouldn't be cancelled. That was good news. Now all they had to do was win the competition, come back as national Champions and get some respect around their school. Then maybe they wouldn't get slushy thrown to their faces everyday anymore…

Rachel was ready… She was the female lead and they had trusted her with the solo. She was going to kill it and she would be damned if she let Jesse St James come out of this competition with a smirk on his face. He would pay for having his heart broken and since she couldn't have him eaten by Lions, she would have to settle with public humiliation. She had hoped Mister Schuster, their coach, would have let her be paired up with Finn for her solo's dance moves but after training with Noah 'Puck' Puckerman for the past few weeks she agreed with the Spanish teacher: they were good together.

All in all, as they watched Vocal Adrenaline go on stage and were preparing for their own turn, Rachel was confident. Noah squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. She smiled back at him. What did she find attractive in Finn again? She forgot it all the moment Noah took her in his arms to learn the tango for the competition. The let down had been hard on the quarterback but he was back with a baby less Quinn and all was right in the world…

Rachel smiled at Noah, everything would be perfect today…The club had made sure to show both their unity and their differences at the same time. After all, how many other club was made of cheerleaders, football players, Mathletes, gays, heteros, boys, girls, Asians, Jews, Catholics…

They would perform and they would place in the top 3 and then they would go home and go on a date.

* * *

Veronica Mars wasn't happy.

The school newspaper needed someone to tag along with the Glee club to do an article about it and she somehow got stuck with it. And to top it all she had to go alone because Wallace was busy being the star player of his basketball game and Mac had some things to do with her computer… She even asked Weevil to come with her…However he was a smart boy and he told her he had something really important planned…Right… she believed it…

How was that fair?

She was stuck in this stupid Auditorium for the next few hours, condemned to listen to other Glee clubs singing stupid songs when she wanted to be anywhere else right now… You'd think that after she solved Lily Kane's murder she would be off the hook and wouldn't have to still be in this stupid club… Well, it didn't matter now here she was, listening to last year's champions the Vocal Adrenaline.

She was grateful that she wanted to be prepared for anything happening and, in preparation of a scandal, she had bugged the green rooms were the clubs got ready and rested, hoping to catch something that would make an interesting article and show her she wasn't wasting her time. In one ear, she listened to what was happening with the team about to compete and the one who just left the stage, making sure she heard both the songs and the conversations in the back ground. Also it didn't matter much if she missed anything since everything was being recorded on the spot.

All of the sudden, the Lead singer, Jesse St James stopped singing and dancing and puked all over his dance partner. Everything stopped and the whole room was silent. No one was talking in the huge auditorium. Jesse rushed out of the stage, followed by the other members of his team.

There was no way the Vocal Adrenaline was winning now… All the bets were going on the New Directions and their lead singer whose heart Jesse had broken right before Regionals… Veronica smelled a mystery in need of solving… How had someone like Jesse St James who wanted to win so badly could have gotten so sick so close to the competition? Veronica could feel her instinct kick in. He wasn't sick… He had been poisoned so he wouldn't compete!

Quickly getting her lap top out of her bag, she researched Rachel Berry, the female lead of Vocal Adrenaline's main competition and found her page along with the school's forum and a blog written by some guy who signed JBI, however, comments told her his name was Jacob Bin Israel and he was kind of a creep.

Apparently, someone had commented under one of Rachel's video that she was the kind of girl who would stab her best friend in the back for a chance at a solo…. Then she would certainly be capable of poisoning her ex-boyfriend who was leading the competition right?

Veronica looked up to see the New Directions were now on stage and the music started. Their first number was a solo by Rachel Berry. Veronica recognized the music as "_Murder on the dancefloor_" by Sophie Ellis Bextor. While the young brunette was singing, the other member of the club paired up and danced around her. The young star was paired up with a guy with a Mohawk who reminded Veronica of Weevil. She quickly found his picture and story on JBI's blog and found out his name was Noah Puckerman but he liked being called Puck. She smirked when she was that according to the author of the blog, only Rachel Berry could call him Noah… Yes, he was a lot like Weevil.

**NEW DIRECTIONS:  
Murder  
**_They were all dressed differently and yet the same. It was hard to explain. They were all in their school's colour, red and white. The boys were all in different kind of suits while the girls were all in different kind of dresses. Yet, they all looked harmonious together.  
_**  
RACHEL:****  
****It's murder on the dancefloor  
**_Everyone started to dance as soon as Rachel sang the first verse and Veronica had to admit they were good. They had probably trained a lot to get this good. _**  
****But you better not kill the groove****  
****DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down****  
**_Every couple on stage danced a different dance, always one who fit well with the music somewhat. They were incredible._**  
****Oh, I know I know I know I know I know I know  
**_To Veronica, Rachel and her partner seemed to have a real connection… Only according to what she was seeing on her laptop, they had only dated a few days at the beginning of the year… not even a complete week… Well, According to this Jacob Ben Israel's blog, they were both single… This boy seamed to know a lot about Rachel…The girl should seriously think about getting a restraining order!_**  
****About your kind  
**_Veronica made a mental note to try and talk to Rachel Berry later about the restraining order… or she would leave a message on her page so she could find it for sure…_**  
****And so and so and so and so and so and so****  
****I'll have to play****  
**_As she kept on getting to know the New Directions and Rachel Berry, Veronica started to like the girl's determination. She wasn't ashamed of having two gay dads or of her dream of being a Broadway star some day… Veronica started to like the girl even more. _**  
****If you think you're getting away****  
****I will prove you wrong  
**_Veronica wasn't the only one impressed by Rachel Berry's talent. Everyone was mesmerised by her._**  
****I'll take you all the way****  
****Boy, just come along****  
****hear me when I say****  
****Hey****  
**_Back stage, the Vocal Adrenaline were super mad. How could Jesse have gotten sick? They had all eaten the same thing for the past few days because they were always together, training… Then they remembered the muffin Rachel Berry gave him as a peace offering and the sign she had forgiven him for egging her on the Parking lot when he knew she was a vegetarian and didn't eat eggs…_**  
****It's murder on the dancefloor****  
****But you better not kill the groove  
**_"We need to do something about it… She can't get away with it?" One said.  
"What can we do? Who is going to believe us when she looks like a sweet innocent little princess? Forget it guys, I deserve what I got… We all do… We went too far!" Jesse said, sighting. He had broken up with Rachel so he could go back to the Vocal Adrenaline and win a fourth National title… He was going to lose it because he broke up with her… He should have listened to his heart…now he was screwed…and sick!_**  
****Hey, hey****  
****It's murder on the dancefloor  
**_"How can you say this Jesse? Don't tell me you're going soft on us now!" A girl replied, surprised.  
They were interrupted by their coach, Shelby Corcoran:  
_"_I agree with Jesse… Egging Rachel… that was too much… I don't approve at all and I'm actually very disappointed in all of you!" Shelby said._

**But you better not steal the moves****  
****Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down****  
**_"Why? What makes Rachel more important than any other competition we've crushed?" The same girl from before asked. Jesse, who knew the answer, looked down._**  
****Oh I know I know I know I know I know I know  
**_"She's my daughter, that's why. Jesse knew it. I asked him to get closer to her so he could give her clues that I'm her mother… I couldn't contact her myself until she turned 18, it was part of the contract I signed when I gave her up to her fathers…" Shelby explained. They all stayed silent. Shelby Corcoran was the best coach in the country and they had just lost her because of their need to scare the competition off… They weren't winning this year and not next year either apparently._**  
****There may be others  
**_Veronica, who had heard everything clearly thanks to her bugs, was awed… she was sure she could go to them and propose her services to expose the culprit…if she wanted to… In this case, she agreed with Jesse and Shelby, they deserved what they got._**  
****And so and so and so and so and so and so****  
****You'll just have to pray****  
**_Veronica looked back on stage and saw that everything was going perfectly for the New Directions. Their star Rachel wasn't making any mistakes and her partner seamed to be a great dancer. _**  
****If you think you're getting away****  
****I will prove you wrong  
**_The couples sifted dances…from tango to salsa, from salsa to jazz, from jazz to rock, from rock to vales…_**  
****I'll take you all the way****  
****Stay another song****  
****I'll blow you all away****  
****Hey****  
**_There was absolutly no doubt, Rachel was blowing everyone away with her number. The people who insulted her on her page or on JBI's blog would be surprised when the video of this presentation reached the net. Rachel berry was a star and Veronica was starting to really like her even before she talked to her. _**  
****It's murder on the dancefloor****  
****But you better not kill the groove****  
****Hey, hey****  
****It's murder on the dancefloor****  
****But you better not steal the moves****  
****DJ, gonna turn this house around somehow  
**_On the background, veronica could hear the Vocal Adrenaline speaking about how Rachel's number was going to outshine them and would have outshined them even if they had gotten to finish their number._**  
****Murder on the dancefloor****  
****But you better not kill the groove****  
****Hey, hey  
**_"It's a pretty fitting song for her to sing since she murdered our number!" One of Vocal Adrenaline's singers said, making Veronica smile._**  
****It's murder on the dancefloor****  
****But you better not steal the moves****  
****Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down****  
**_"Let it go…We played and we lost… we would still be performing if we had been fair play from the start!" Jesse admitted. It sounded like the words were hard for him to say. Like they were physically painful to say…_**  
****Don't think you'll get away****  
****I will prove you wrong  
**_Yes, Veronica thought, Rachel and the New Directions were proving everyone wrong. All the people who had thought they wouldn't even reach Regionals must be disappointed. _**  
****I'll take you all away****  
****Boy just come along****  
****Here me when I say****  
****Hey****  
**_From her place in the audience, Veronica could see the Mohawk boy dancing with Rachel smirk. They had just shifted their dance for the Salsa. They were very close to each other now…even closer than before and everyone could see the connection between them. _**  
****It's murder on the dancefloor****  
****But you better not kill the groove****  
****It's murder on the dancefloor****  
****But you better not steal the moves****  
****DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down****  
**_Veronica could now hear Neptune high's glee club getting ready. They were really nervous… _**  
****It's murder on the dancefloor****  
****But you better not kill the groove****  
****Hey, hey  
**_There was no way they were winning against the New Directions… They weren't good enough and they knew it perfectly well. _**  
****It's murder on the dancefloor****  
****But you better not steal the moves****  
****DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down****  
**_If she remembered well, the song was almost over so Veronica closed her computer. They still had two songs to do but she knew all she needed to know about them. Plus, she was getting dirty looks from the people sitting around her… She was supposed to be listening and watching the show after all._**  
****It's murder on the dancefloor  
****  
****NEW DIRECTION:  
On the dancefloor  
**_The Vocal Adrenaline Glee club was back in the auditorium. Veronica saw them taking seats in the front rows, trying to intimidate the newcomers who didn't even spare them a glance._**  
RACHEL:  
****But you better not kill the groove****  
****Hey, hey****  
****It's murder on the dancefloor  
**_The group on stage seamed to truly be having fun and to be enjoying themselves… It showed and the public was, in turn, enjoying it greatly too._**  
NEW DIRECTION:  
****On the dancefloor  
**_Veronica glanced at the judges… They seamed to like it too…_**  
RACHEL:**

**But you better not steal the moves  
DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know...**

After that number, the New Directions had to wait for the applauses to stop before they went on with their other numbers. After that, they sang two other songs who were group numbers. They weren't as memorable since Rachel wasn't lead singing in them.

Veronica wasn't surprised when the New Directions won the first place. It was a first for a club who was just starting to compete, but it just proved they were that good. Rachel Berry also won the award of the best singer.

* * *

Veronica went to find Rachel Berry later on.

"Rachel Berry, I'm Veronica Mars." The young detective said.

"Nice to meet you… You're the one who solved Lily Kane's murder aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I am… I just want you to know you're really good. You shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise…" Veronica said.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a little blush.

"By the way, I've research you… You might want to take a restraining order against that Jacob Ben Israel… He's really creepy!" Veronica said with a smile.

"You have no idea how much!" Rachel replied, also smiling.

"Here, it's my email address… Contact me sometime…" Veronica said.

"I have to go, my friends are waiting for me and we have a long way to go before we reach home… But thank you… I will definitely contact you." Rachel said as she left.

The two girls didn't know it yet but they would stay friends for a long time.

Much later, when Rachel was a big Broadway star and Veronica a successful FBI agent, they would be having weekly dinner together in New York.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**A little review please?**

**At first I was going to put a real murder to solve in it but...well...**

**Review please!**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
